Octopath Traveler Wiki:Guidelines
Guidelines for different aspects of this wiki. General *Wikis are meant to be encyclopedias of their topic. As such, the pages should be written factually and without speculation. *Do NOT bold headings. *EVERY page should end with the navigational template, excluding the main page. Color *'8F0107' *'Ophelia' *'Cyrus' *'Tressa' *'Olberic' *'Primrose' *'Alfyn' *'Therion' *'H'aanit' * } Categorization Please do not add new types of categories without confirmation from an admin. There are specific categories meant for each page. *Character Pages: "Characters," and either "Female," or "Male" *Location Pages: "Locations" *Music or song Pages: "Music" Images *Do NOT add edited or fan art images to pages. *Don't edit or crop screenshots. Character Pages Each character page should start with either |gold = |exp = |jp = |item = |details = |info = |possessions = |strength = |skills = |summonable = |seiyu = |voice = }} is a character in Octopath Traveler. Profile Appearance Personality Story Relationships Battle Quotes }} Gallery Etymology Trivia Infobox *Name: The character's full name. If their name is the same as the page's name, this part can just be erased. *Image: An image of the character. *Kanji: The character's name in kanji, hiragana, or katakana. If in kanji or read differently than to how it's written, the template "r" can be used. *'Status': Either "Alive," "Deceased," or "Unknown." Do not put anything else, such as "Injured," or "Pregnant," etc. Do NOT put "Deceased" unless it is undoubtedly shown. Appearance The appearance section is for the character's appearance and clothing. Personality How the character acts. History The past of the character and current events. Relationships The relationship between the character and other characters. Note: This should not be a play-by-play of all their interactions. It should be their general feelings towards each other as the series processes. Etymology The meaning behind the character's name. Gallery Pictures of the character placed in the gallery. Use a scroll box to cut down the length of the page. Quotes Quotes from the character. Please use the Quote template. Trivia A section for things that do not fit in other sections. This is a difficult section to edit properly, as it can easily be done wrong. In general... *Don't add speculation. *Don't add the character is "the only one to..." or anything similar. *Don't add that a character is similar to other characters. *Don't add information about their seiyuu or voice actor. Enemy Pages Each enemy page should start with either |item = |location = |capture = }} is an enemy in Octopath Traveler. Attacks |item = |location = |capture = }} is an enemy in Octopath Traveler. Attacks Gallery Etymology Trivia Weak Use Template:Weak. Locations Each enemy page should start with either is a location in Octopath Traveler. Characters |HP = |coin = |EXP = |JP = |obtained = }} Enemies Inner Locations Treasure Etymology Trivia Merchant.jpg|Merchant Townsperson.jpg|Townsperson Peddler.jpg|Peddler Peddler2.jpg|Peddler2 Woman1.jpg Side Stories "I'm emptying my coffers for him, and all he does is drink all day! Can no one talk some sense into the man?" '' ' ' ( , ''NA) is a side story in Octopath Traveler. Stats Category:Inventory Category:Equipment